


a beginning

by lawyering0rca



Series: the little things (wip) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i have no idea what to tag any of my fics so here i go, i only recently realized im supposed to leave something meaningful in the tags, tfw your crush accidentally confesses to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyering0rca/pseuds/lawyering0rca
Summary: sometimes you just have to wait until your crush accidentally confesses to you and then everything starts making sense
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: the little things (wip) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	a beginning

Kageyama Tobio was in love. And it only took him about a year to realize. 

Looking back, he could've realized it sooner, even if it was a matter of hours. He could've picked up on Tsukishima's smirks that made it obvious he knew something Kageyama didn't. He could've payed better attention to Hinata himself, though at the time he thought that's where most of his attention went. At the very least, he could stop masterfully fooling himself and just... look closer. 

That day wasn't any different from any other day. Ball after ball was sent flying in a perfect arc, that was getting smoother with every toss, only to be spiked half a second later into the floor with a loud thud. And with every toss it got harder and harder to look away from Hinata and stay focused on the ball until finally Kageyama gave up, though he didn't even notice right away. Right then time seemed to have stopped. Has Hinata always been this beautiful when he was hovering above the ground, frozen in place for a mere moment, excitement and the rush of flight written all over his face? At that split second his eyes, usually scanning the other side for an opening, met Kageyama's. And with the sound of the ball hitting the floor, not having touched Kageyama's hands, time was set back in motion.

They could've said something. They could've done anything but stand still and stare. But the moment Kageyama was about to break the silence they heard Ennoshita's angered voice ringing through the gym. 

**"Go home already!"**

There was no choice but to leave. 

It was starting to get dark. Hinata turned on the headlights on his bike and, making sure Kageyama wasn't looking, gave him a soft fleeting smile. 

"We really should've grabbed some snacks," Hinata said, stretching out the sounds as if not wanting the phrase to end. 

So what if he just wanted to spend more time together even if he wasn't that hungry? Nothing strange or wrong about that. 

"You can't just keep eating junk food if you want to get better," Kageyama sighed, though he wouldn't mind the company for just a bit longer. 

"What, you're saying I'm not good enough or something?"

"I didn't say that."

It took Hinata a bit to realize what exactly that implied and he looked away for a second to hide his flustered expression. 

"Well. You  _ could _ get better," Kageyama muttered.

"Yeah, well, so could you!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm sorry but you missed at least half the serves at practice last time," Hinata chuckled. 

"It was two or three! And what, are you spying on me?! Why would you even care about that?!"

"I dunno, maybe because I like you, silly!"

It didn't quite register at first. Kageyama was just about to raise another point when he realized something wasn't right. He must've heard it wrong. It must've been the wind drowning out Hinata's voice. All of a sudden he got scared, desperately trying not to admit something to himself. 

"What?" he finally managed to say. 

"What?" Hinata smirked, still clueless.

Not sure how to interpret Kageyama's reaction, he thought back to what was said and the grave consequence of what he's announced by pure chance finally dawned on him. It didn't take long for anxiety to take hold of him and though he tried his best not to show it he was sure his face would give it away. His first instinct was to run away as if it would help and, though mostly unwillingly, he made a jerky movement towards his bike. At that moment he was sure he saw panic in Kageyama's expression, the kind you'd feel over something utterly inevitable. And in an instant, as if hoping to prevent whatever it was he feared would happen, Kageyama grabbed his wrist, at first holding on tight, his grip gradually getting weaker to the point where Hinata felt like he'd be forced to let go were he to move even an inch. 

Time went still again. 

There are things words can't quite describe. No matter how many times you say "I love you" it will never equal to the full range of your emotions. Luckily, there are other ways to say things. There are ways that almost perfectly translate your feelings into someone else's personal language. And at that moment Hinata thought he felt it. Kageyama held his hand very gently, cautiously even, not restricting any movement, but firmly enough to send the message. Hinata could let go any moment, but instead he squeezed Kageyama's hand in return. As always, they didn't really need to say anything. It's not like words could make it any clearer than it already was.

For what felt like several minutes they stared at each other intently, lost in the moment, refusing to let go, as if as soon as they do everything will vanish into thin air and they'll forget it's ever happened. It was quiet until a bird flew by, announcing its presence with a loud caw. The moment was lost and yet the world didn't end. It was almost refreshing. 

"I see," Hinata said finally, letting go gently and looking away. 

They didn't notice the moment the sun set, but the fact was that it was already dark, though Kageyama could've sworn he felt something bright and warm nearby just a second ago. 

"It's pretty late," Hinata made an honest attempt not to stare again, feeling it would be a much harder task from now on, but not one he should be scared to fail anymore. "Guess I should head home."

"Right," Kageyama blurted out. 

"Well, see ya tomorrow!"

As he was getting on his bike he gave Kageyama one last hopeful look, smiled and waved. Slowly, he got further and further away until he disappeared over the horizon. 

Hinata Shoyo was in love. And it only took him about a year to realize.

**Author's Note:**

> i may not be able to finish this series before the end of the decade but im glad i get to post again!!! as always thank you so much for reading and if you notice any grammar mistakes feel free to correct me, just dont be mean!


End file.
